prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Deep
Into the Deep ''is the ninth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode is set to air on August 6, 2013. Synopsis Paige throws Emily a surprise birthday party with even more surprising guests – Jenna and Shana. But it’s “A’s” actions at the party that lead to the biggest shock of all. Mona’s selfless act provides Hanna and her mother with their first bit of good news, but sends Mona down a familiar path. And Ezra gets some distressing news from Maggie regarding her and Malcolm. Meanwhile, Aria and Jake continue trying to define their confusing relationship. And Emily meets with a world class coach in a last ditch effort to salvage her swimming career. Notes *An olympic swimming coach named Dominic Costello will appear in this episode. * There will be a few Paily scenes. * Spencer and Aria will have at least one scene. * Ezra will have a scene with Veronica. * Toby will not be in this episode. * A birthday will be celebrated in this episode. It will be Emily's. * There will be a scene by the lake with the stars shining. * Chad tweeted that Shay and Lindsey left them speechless. Jonell tweeted that Shay and Lindsey delivered beautiful performances to end the night. * Jonell tweeted that it was water time for Shay and Ryan. * Hanna, Ashley and Veronica have a scene together. * Jenna will return after last appearing in the Season 4 premiere. * Missy Franklin will return in this episode and will have to deal with an overbearing swimming coach. * Based on the pictures for this episode, Pastor Ted will be in this episode. * Mona visits Radley. (She is in normal clothes so we don't know if she is a patient there again) * Red Coat will be back (Promo) * Jenna and Shana will have a scene together at Rosewood High. * Jenna thinks Ali is still alive. * Emily thinks Spencer has drowned, but from the clothes we assume it's Jenna. * We see the four PLLs and Shana watching an ambulance taking away presumably Jenna. * Jenna may die in this episode. * Based on the promo, Aria and Emily will have a scene together. * Jenna probably will be Blinded again this episode Title and Background The phrase "into the deep" could refer to getting into a bad situation, or the possibility of going "into the ground". It could also suggest that the Liars are getting into deeper trouble. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Ryan Guzman as Jake *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Kamar de los Reyes as Dominic Costello *Edward Kerr as Ted Wilson Trivia *Some fans think that this episode is a pun to the famous Adele song Rolling ''In The Deep. * The table read was on June 5, 2013. * Prep for this episode was on June 6, 2013. * Filming began on June 11, 2013 and ended on June 19, 2013. Promos & Sneek Peaks Pretty Little Liars 4x09 Promo "Into The Deep" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x09 Sneak Peek "Into The Deep" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x09 Sneak Peek 2 "Into The Deep" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x09 Sneak Peek 3 "Into The Deep" (HD) Gallery 1325970331pre-1374243269.jpg 1325970297pre-1374243269.jpg 1325970030pre-1374243270.jpg 1325970044pre-1374243270.jpg 1325970701pre-1374243269.jpg 1325970356pre-1374243269.jpg 1325970425pre-1374243269.jpg jenna-drowns-pretty-little-liars-into-the-deep.jpg jake-emily-jenna-pretty-little-liars.jpg zap-pretty-little-liars-season-4-publicity-pho-040.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Mystery